


Soft as Velvet Mornings

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Black Velvet - Freeform, F/F, I promise, LMAO, actually nice, anyway, gentle morning, i still like writing monochrome, it just happens to be that i'm writing for other folks, please enjoy this apology for the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: A gentle morning scene. An apology to some for the last story I wrote.





	Soft as Velvet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micki Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Micki+Senpai).



Blake rolled over, roused by the warmth spilling on her face from the morning sun. She pulled the figure beside her closer, squeezing gently. With a low sound, she snuggled up closer still, pulling the deep blue covers closer and buried her face into the chocolate-brown hair of her sweet.

“Mm..?”

The figure in Blake's arms woke, slowly, turning in place to face what had woke her, immediately losing sight thereof as Blake buried herself closely against Velvet's silken pajamas, nestled in against her with a low purring noise of satisfaction. The time was still early, and the morning looked as lazy as she felt on this beautiful weekend morning.

“Mmr.”

Velvet smiled, gently, running her slender digits through the midnight black hair for a moment before burying her nose into it, nuzzling in close, drawing in the beautiful scent of the lavender shampoo that still permeated her lover's shadowy tresses. She slipped her arms 'round that gentle, black-silk clad beauty happily. Things were nice.

“Good morning, Blake,”

The gentle lilt of her darling's accent was a pleasant change to the morning grumbling she normally did. Blake held closer.

“Mmr. Morning. Had a nightmare. Hold me.”

Velvet's smiled faltered slightly, but she did precisely that – she squeezed her lover close.  
“Do you want to talk about it, love?”

“Just...a bad dream about losing you.”

“Don't ever gotta worry about that, Blake. I'm here to stay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Even if I try to run...?”

“I'll follow you if you want. If you don't, I'll be here as soon as you get back.”

Blake simply held where she was for a moment, and then tilted her head up, taking a moment to peer up at Velvet with searching amber-gold eyes. She tested the deep brown that gazed back, probing them, looking as deep as she dared.

She saw truth to what she was told.

“...Thanks, Bun.”

“Always, Kitt.”

Blake smiled softly, despite the weariness of her night terror still apparent under her eyes. She leaned up and pressed a soft, loving, gentle little kiss to Velvet, holding there for as many moments as she was permitted, soft little affection full as ever and her heart fluttering gently in her chest.  
Blake felt at home.

With a soft little sigh, Blake let go, her lips falling away, and she buried her face again, while Velvet took her place once more in Blake's beautiful mane.

“I had a dream too, y'know,”

“Hm...?”

“Was you and me, spending a morning sunrise back where I'm from. There was this beautiful little cliffside where I used to go and take pictures, I took you there. We took some pictures, you wrote a poem or story, and we spent the morning there. Then I took a ring out for you.”

“Vel...”

“I woke up before you could give me your answer.”

“You know what it'd be already, don't you...?”

“I know what I hope it'd be.”

“I love you. Of course it'd be yes.”

“I love you too, Blake.”

Blake purred quietly in her place, Velvet holding gently onto her. She found bliss in the moment. No matter how awful her dream was, and even regardless of how rough her life had been...she was happy, in that moment. Pleased.

The best part for her? It wasn't just a dream.


End file.
